


Hot and Cold Fever

by sephirothflame



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry wearing The Parka, Bottom Barry, Daddy Kink, Ice Play, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: From the corner of his eye, Barry sees Len reach for another ice cube. Barry’s ready for the cold touch to his nipples but it doesn’t stop him from crying out and arching into it. He grasps at the headboard to keep from grabbing at Len and getting in the way of the sweet torture.





	Hot and Cold Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my home girl and then beta'd by [**zombiejuju**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju).
> 
> As always I don't name things well. I haven't seen any of s3 of Flash since I don't have cable, but I've seen all of Legends and I think that's good enough to be writing explicit porn. 
> 
> This was a gratuitous excuse to write my three favorite ColdFlash kinks: Barry in the parka during sex, Snart using ice cubes in bed, and Barry calling Snart daddy.

“You’re doing good, kid,” Len says, lips and tongue cold as he sucks a mark into Barry’s collarbone.

It almost sounds like praise and Barry practically vibrates. He’s naked except for Captain Cold’s large parka and the hungry way Len is staring down at him makes him squirm. The bastard smirks and Barry rolls his head to the side, hiding his face in the hood’s fur lining. It doesn’t hide his embarrassment, not when his ears and chest turn pink.

From the corner of his eye, Barry sees Len reach for another ice cube. Barry’s ready for the cold touch to his nipples but it doesn’t stop him from crying out and arching into it. He grasps at the headboard to keep from grabbing at Len and getting in the way of the sweet torture. The icecube circles his nipple and trails across his chest before doing the same to the other. Len’s teeth scrape against Barry’s sensitive bud as he starts to suck.

Barry whimpers but Len doesn’t stop, and Barry doesn’t want him to. He has a love/hate relationship with the slick feeling of the icecube tracing patterns in his skin. It’s melting faster than Barry expected it to, but Len doesn’t seem to mind. He trails kisses down Barry’s stomach, nipping and sucking marks into his skin as he goes.

Len abandons a sliver of ice in Barry’s belly button and pops the next piece in his mouth, grinning up at Barry. Barry’s stomach lurches, but he spreads his thighs wider in anticipation. His skin is slick with sweat from the warmth of the parka and the closeness of Len’s body, and the idea of what Len could have planned next makes Barry shiver despite it.

Strong hands push Barry’s thighs up and Len settles between them. He kisses Barry’s knee and down his thigh, mouth freezing with every touch, before he copies the motions on Barry’s other thigh. Len’s cool fingers curl around the base of Barry’s cock and Barry’s entire body tenses at the touch.

“Oh god,” Barry says, thighs clenching. He squeezes them closer together, bracketing Len in and keeping him close. He knows exactly what Len is planning next and his heart is racing. Barry doesn’t know if he should stop him or if he even wants to.

“I’ve been called that before,” Len says. He blows softly on the tip of Barry’s cock, cold breath against heated skin, and Barry trembles in anticipation. It’s the only warning Barry gets before the head of his cock is pressed against the icecube in Len’s mouth. It’s the same sharp pain of having the ice trailed over his nipples, only a million times worse. Or better. Barry really can’t decide.

Tugging the hood down to hide his face, Barry presses his hips up into the cool cavern of Len’s mouth. He’s a little surprised that Len lets him, fucking himself against the icecube and the wonderful, talented tongue Len likes to tease him with. Cold water leaks down his cock and Barry whimpers as Len starts to suck.

The ice is gone before Barry is ready for it to be. He squeezes his thighs on either side of Len’s head and fumbles for the bowl. “Len, please. Another one. Please, Daddy.”

Len’s fingers hesitate on the edge of the bowl and he lets Barry’s cock slip from his mouth. Barry risks glancing at him and the bastard is smirking. “Well, that’s a new one.”

“Oh, god, shut up,” Barry says. There is nowhere for him to hide from his Freudian slip. His entire body feels like it’s on fire with how fast his blush spreads but Len’s fingers catch his wrists before Barry can tug the parka closed and hide it.

“You’re turning scarlet, Scarlet,” Len says, smug. Way more smug than he has any right to be. Barry hates him so much right now. “When you said you had a  _ thing _ you wanted to try, I assumed it was the ice.”

“It was!” Barry says. “Please, just, go back to that.  _ That _ was an accident.”

“Please  _ what,  _ Barry,” Len says. He licks a line up Barry’s cock slowly, barely there pressure designed to drive Barry mad. Len knows exactly how to get under Barry’s skin, in bed  _ and  _ out of it.

“Please do the blowjob with the icecube thing again?” Barry asks, voice cracking. It’s not the answer Len wants and Barry knows it. He doesn’t need to see Len’s patient expression to know that. Barry tugs his wrists free from Len’s grasp and hides his face in his hands. “Please,  _ Daddy _ .”

Len smirks, pops another piece of ice into his mouth, and runs a soothing hand across Barry’s thigh. He licks up the length of Barry’s cock, pressing the ice cube against Barry's length. Barry whimpers, shaking and fisting the covers when his cock is finally taken back into Len’s mouth. This time, Len doesn’t stop at the head, swallowing Barry down until his lips are wrapped around the base. Barry sobs.

Barry trembles, his cock throbbing against Len’s tongue, and he gives up any semblance of control. Len sucks him off, bobbing his head and pressing the ice against the underside of Barry’s cock. Barry has no idea how he’s managing to stay hard with the cold pressure but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t want it to stop. He should have asked for this months ago when the idea first popped into his head.

Barry comes with a cry, choking out the word  _ Daddy _ and he’s positive he can feel Len’s smirk as he sucks Barry through it. Barry is never going to live this down. He will live with the desperate way his body vibrates if it means he gets to call Len  _ Daddy _ again.

“You’re so cute,” Len says, grinning. He pushes Barry’s thighs apart and kisses up his body slowly, covering marks that have already begun to fade. He sits back on his knees and adjusts the parka, making sure as much of Barry is as visible as possible. He looks smug. “I’m gonna eat you alive.”

“Please do,” Barry says, groaning. “Save me from myself.”

“Would that I could,” Len says. He cups Barry’s face and kisses him sweetly, tongue still cold and tasting like come.

 


End file.
